


'You aren't as innocent as you look'

by kylorenismysnugglebun



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren smut - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Imagine, Star Wars Smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenismysnugglebun/pseuds/kylorenismysnugglebun
Summary: Kylo Ren has some new ways to get the information he wants out of his prisoners





	

“C’mon Y/N, let's go, please?” Poe begged, grabbed a hold of your hands and dragging you towards the door, groaning you let him drag you along. “I don’t want too, I won’t have any fun, at all” you whined, watching him as he rolled his eyes continuing to drag you towards the door. “Finn and Rey are waiting, c’mon, they expect you there” sighing loudly, you planted your feet down, pushing his shoulder and letting him usher you towards the door. Stepping out of the automatic door and walking down the slope to the ground, you see Finn and Rey. Looking their happy selves, rolling your eyes, you slowly caught up to them with Poe. “Oh, so you actually got her to come outside, aye Poe?” Finn teased, wrapping his arm around you tightly and hugging you close to his body. Laughing sarcastically, you push him away, walking along side him, swaying your hands as you walk. “Why don’t you ever want to come out with us?” He asks, looking down at your smaller frame, meeting your eyes. “I have work to do, important work. I don’t feel like drinking and having a hangover the next morning when General Organa needs me” He shrugged, looking up ahead a Poe and Rey. “I guess that makes sense” He smiled lightly, jogging to catch up them. 

Pulling your hands into your sleeves, you followed after them, staying quiet, keeping to yourself around the hussle and bussle of whatever planet you were on, you hadn’t paid attention, you hadn’t even realised you were on a planet, until Poe pulled you out of your station. He always wanted to spend time with you, maybe a little too much, Rey would often tease you about it, but you would roll your eyes and hunch back over to continue working. They were sat in the corner of the bar or diner, or whatever this place was, joining them, you just hunched over in the corner, thinking about your work, and new ways to solve your problems General Organa had given you. “She’s zoned out again Poe” Rey pointed out, not paying attention to what she was saying. Poe sighed, flicking you in the forehead. “Ow!” You looked at him, swatting his hand away, rolling your eyes. “I’m sorry that I can’t have fun when Leia wants me to solve problems, and help find Mr. Skyewalker” Rey and Poe burst out laughing, Finn keeping his laugh silent. “You know, you’re the only one who calls him that” Poe pointed out. “It’s polite” 

Eventually, after about an hour, Poe, Finn and Rey were too intoxicated to noticed you had slid under the table and were now leaving out of the front door to head back to the ship, wanting to continue your work. Poe would never let you walk alone, you weren’t much of a fighter, but that’s besides the point. Off in your own little world, thinking about problems, you ran into something hard, falling to the ground, you grunted as you lay on your back, brushing the hair out of your face, you started “Hey, sorr-” Looking up you see a tall Stormtrooper, breathing in a sharp breath, you scramble away, getting up to run, only to be held back by the stormtroopers arms. Calling out to Poe or anyone who was watching, someone in a dark outfit walked in front of you, a shiny metal head hovering over the tall body. Looking up to where the eyes should be, you bit down on your lip. “Little pet out alone at night, it isn’t safe.. Especially for girls like you” Rolling your eyes and scrunching up your face “Girls like me?” you asked, sarcasm dripping from your words. “Important ones to the resistance” The voice chuckled, raising his hand, and then you passed out. 

Grunting softly, you slowly came to, rolling your neck, opening your eyes slowly, slowly becoming panicked at your surroundings. A small dark room, with panels upon panels decorating the walls, the familiar hum of electricity filling the room. Tugging on your arms, only to be held back by buckles. “It’s useless, pet” Turning your attention to the shadow in the corner. Breathing in slowly, you bite down on your lip. “What do you want?” you asked, looking at him, biting down on your lip “You have the codes to the resistance, you’re important. They need you” the person growled, coming out of the darkness to sit directly in front of you. “And you’re going to give the codes to me” rolling your eyes, you looked at him. “Why would I give them to you?” you asked, watching the person. “Because I can take whatever I want” he growled, pressing your thighs together, you feel a slight tingle between your legs. 

The person hummed softly, lifting their hands to unhitched their helmet, pulling it off and standing up to expose their face. Their is a he. And he was… attractive to say the least. “Your thoughts are not your own, little one” he purred, smirking down at you, circling you slowly, he came up behind you, leaning down to breath against your ear, humming softly “I know you’re thinking about me…” he purred, biting down on your bottom lip, you tilted your head away from him, rubbing your thighs together slightly harder. But, he moved his lips closer to your ear again. “Oh, so you try and deny it? Is that why you’re rubbing your thighs together, hm? I can smell you..” he growled, breathing in slowly against your neck “from here..” he growled, pressing a soft kiss to your neck. 

You stayed quiet, as he slowly made his way around you, standing in front of you, as he slowly pulled off his gloves, throwing them aside, slowly dragging his fingers along your chest and down your navel, tilting his head as he goes. Breathing in slowly, the wetness between your legs started to grow, biting down on your lip slowly. He dragged his fingers along your thighs slowly, digging his fingers in slowly as he drag them down. “You’re not as innocent as you look” he smirked, looking at you. Biting down on your lip harder, all you could think about is digging your nails into his back. He smirked slowly as he stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss on your neck, sliding his hands up to undo your jacket, pulling it off your body until it reached your chained hands. Letting out a soft whine as he dragged his warm tongue along the base of your neck, he chuckled softly against your skin, pulling away from you as he took off his large black robe, leaving him only in a pair of black trousers and a one size too small black shirt, causing you to bite down on your bottom lip. 

“You know I can take whatever I want” He said, watching you as he let his eyes wander along your body slowly, biting down on your bottom lip slowly as you pushed your thighs together. “But I’m in the mood for more… non-conventional methods” He started, starting to push up your shirt, exposing your stomach slowly, eventually pulling it over your head to show your breasts. He let out a loud grunt, sliding his hands up your bare skin, goosebumps growing along your skin. Slowly he grasps your breasts through the thin material of your bra, rubbing his thumb along your covered nipples, humming lightly he ran his hands up, sliding his hands around to undo your bra, tugging it down. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, he leaned down to press kisses along the top of your breast, taking one of your nipples into his mouth, he became to suck slowly, earning a moan from you as you dig your fingers into your palms, whimpering softly as your hips buckle. Causing him to smirk as he changed to the other nipple, doing the same thing. Whimpering softly you bite down on your lip, letting your eyes close as you arch your back, wanting more of his mouth on you. He let out a low chuckle, sliding his hands down slowly to your pants, undoing the first couple of buttons, pushing down your pants quickly, pulling them off your legs. Hearing him breathe in slowly, he slides his hands down your thighs, lifting them up to wrap them around his waist, slowly pushing his hips against yours, letting out a loud grunt as he did. 

Grinning slightly, he started to grind his hips up against yours, letting out a loud whine you throw your head back slightly, parting your lips as you whine lightly. Hearing him growl into your ear “I can feel how wet you are through my trousers’’ Whimpering loudly, you body betraying you as you slowly start to grind down against him, making him smirk as he slides his hands down your body slowly to rid you of your panties, biting down on your lip as you try and press your thighs together, only for them to be held apart by his hands. “Ah, ah ah.” He warned, looking at him, meeting his gaze as you spread your legs again for him. 

He lets out a soft groan as he traces your thighs with his fingers, letting your legs drop he steps back and rids himself of his trousers and underwear, stepping towards you again, wrapping your thighs around his hips, reaching down slowly as he slid his fingers along your slit, causing you to whine, grinning slightly he slowly started to trace your clit with his fingers, shivering slightly as you buckle your hips into his hand. As he slowly starts to speed up his fingers, rolling your hips up slowly to get more friction, biting back your moan, closing your eyes as you try to keep yourself from making any noise. Slowly you feel a pool of warmth start to develop in your stomach, letting out a soft pant as you open your eyes to look at him, begging softly. “Please..” you whine under your breath, his eyes meet your, raising his eyebrow he watches you. “Hm?” He teases, looking at him. “Please, k-kylo.. Let me cum, please” you beg softly again as your hips buckle and your clit starts to twitch. “Sorry what?” he grins, growling deeply, you respond again. Grunting loudly you rolled your eyes, talking louder than before “Kylo, please! Let me cum!” You whined loudly, he nodded and watched you as you came, moaning loudly. Panting softly as you close your eyes, letting yourself calm down slowly. 

Opening your eyes a few minutes later, he was still pressed against you, his eyes now darkened with lust, waiting for you to completely calm down before he would destroy you. You watched him as he reached down slowly between you two, and grabbed his thick cock, rubbing his wet tip along your slit, collecting your wetness, groaning loudly as he did. Humming softly as he made his way down to line himself up with your entrance, thrusting up hard, causing you to jolt up and let out a loud mine, whimpering loudly. He grunted loudly, mumbling against your ear “so fucking tight, fuck you feel so good around my cock” He groaned slowly as he pulled away from you, slamming back into you, not giving you anytime to adjust. He slowly slid his hands downs with each thrust, undoing your shackles. Almost instantly you wrap your arms around him, digging your fingers into his back as he continued to thrust into you. 

Arching his back slowly, he grunted loudly as he kept thrusting up into you, digging your fingers harder into his back you bury your head into his neck, letting out soft whimpers as you pant against his skin, sliding your hands up slowly you run his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends as you clench around his thick cock, causing him to grunt and thrust his hips up harder. “C’mon Y/N, you wanna cum, hm, ill let you cum if you tell me the codes” he grumbled, bringing your thoughts back to the reason why he’s even doing this. Rolling your eyes as he dug his fingers into your hips, angling his hips up slowly to thrust up into your g-spot, whimpering loudly, you arch your back, biting down on your lip, trying to keep yourself from making any noise. “C’mon kitten, you wanna cum don’t you? I feel your cute little cunt clenching around my cock. Cmon baby” he purrs against your skin, causing you to whine loudly, holding on tighter, not wanting to cum. “You can’t hold back from me little one, c’mon girl” he growls, digging his fingers into you harder. 

Arching your back up hard, you come undone on his cock, whimpering loudly as you mumble random numbers into his ear, panting softly against his skin. He continues to keep thrusting until his movements become sloppy, and he pulls out, jerking himself off and cumming along your thighs as he groans loudly, arching his back. After a few seconds he opens his eyes, panting lightly as he looks at you, tilting his head. “Seems like I’ll have to keep you around until you give me the real codes, dear” He smirks starting to dress himself, eventually putting his helmet back on, leaving you there, naked, and covered in his cum.

**Author's Note:**

> This took my forever to write, I got bored with it halfway through, but it was too late to delete everything, or I'd be annoyed and have to start again.


End file.
